Mistletoe in a Broom Closet
by OtakuIsLove
Summary: Ah,what do you think Ruka will do to those who are 'kill-joys' this Christmas? Try to hook them up of course! figure out how she,Kain, a mistletoe and a broom closet could change Rima and Shiki's cold Christmas! RT/SS One-shot


Mistletoe in a broom closet

by:OtakuIsLove

VK is not mine

The air around Cross Academy has turned humid since the most awaited Holiday of the year has arrived. everywhere we turn, people are beaming with warmth and excitement. Nature also seem to have agreed with everyone,snowing though it was, everything looked very pristine under its glossy white sheet.

Now Ruka Souen is just one of the many who are enthusiastic about Holidays such as Christmas. too enthusiastic to be honest that she refuse to accept people who are planning to be 'kill-joys' in this particular season.

"Rima" said Ruka,falling into a step beside her

Rima looked up from her thick genealogy book with a slightly annoyed face "what?"

Ruka sighed at the sight of her,clearly Rima was just too absorbed with her book to realize Christmas was here. "look at you!"

"why? is there something on my face?" asked Rima

Ruka stared at her,nonplussed "No! it's just that you - you're totally not doing something right!"

"excuse me?"

"look at you" Ruka let out a long breath "you,clearly lack the Christmas spirit that everyone have! you should enjoy today instead of being so geeky"

"Christmas? geeky?" repeated Rima "oh but this is how I celebrate Christmas Ruka! I amuse myself in the presence of books!"

"How about the Christmas Ball tonight? It's Christmas Eve remember?" said Ruka persistently "You're surely not bringing that book with you?"

"I haven't been asked by anyone!" said Rima,eyes flashing "and that's not a question because every boy thinks I'm boring anyway"

"We can find a way about that! there are still a couple of them who'd glady take you to the ball-"

Rima noticed her haughty tone and gave Ruka a glare. stowing her huge book under her armpit she replied,"I am not coming tonight as you might think. and nothing whatsoever you will say can make me change my mind!"

"but!"

"Good day Ruka" then Rima left her in a throng of students talking in the hallway.

Ruka sighed inward. Surely people like Rima can be forced to come..She just needed a bit insistent people on her part. Then as if her wish was granted immediately,she spotted Akatsuki Kain in the middle of the chattering crowd.

Tossing her great brunette locks,she made her way towards him with a beam on her face.

* * *

Rima was fuming when she arrived in her dorm room. She knew that Ruka knew she just didn't like social gatherings and stuff like that. especially not when it involves boys who needs partners on the ball too.

Collapsing her self on an overstuffed chair,she resumed her book reading and adjusted her reading glasses more firmly.

* * *

"are you quite sure about this Ruka?" asked Kain,with an inquisitive look.

"quite?" repeated Ruka heatedly "I am very sure about this Kain! People like Rima really needs this experience you know and now that our plan is formed have you got anyone that can be paired with her?"

Kain's unsure gaze from a moment ago suddenly glinted with certainty. "Of course I do. he's perfect for her. they're a perfet match"

Ruka beamed at him "who? tell me!"

Kain whispered the name on her ears and after their silent exchange, both were smirking so hugely that Aidou, who was working on a project beside them gave both a bewildered look.

"excellent job Kain!" said Ruka "we make a perfect match too"

"of course we do" he said,taking her hand and kissing it.

blushing profusely, she muttered "then our plan is on action!"

* * *

"Hey Shiki can I have a word?" said Kain

Senri Shiki nodded without looking up from his book. "what is it?"

"Just wanted to chat really" Kain laughed nervously "so.. who are you taking to the Christmas Ball?"

Shiki closed his book with a snap and stared at him curiously. "I'm not coming"

"eh? how come?" said Kain "haven't asked any girl huh?"

"partly" said Shiki,standing up and stretching his numb arms "but mostly,I just don't want to tire myself to such nonsense. you know?"

Kain laughed again "well then I guess you won't really be coming then? it's lots of fun if you just enjoy yourself see-"

"no" said Shiki "I really won't. but thanks for trying Kain"

Then without warning,the antique vase on the table fell on the floor,spilling the water inside it.

"Oops" said Kain,kneeling down to collect the pieces. "Senri can you get the mop in the broom closet while I sweep the glass away?"

"yeah okay" still indifferent,Shiki left the dorm room.

As soon as he was gone,Kain picked up his phone and dialed Ruka's number. "He's coming"

"good,good!" came Ruka's excited reply before ending the call.

* * *

Ruka spotted Rima on the courtyard,reading by herself on a bench. with a resolute air,she approached her.

"Hey Rima" said Ruka cheerfully

"oh hi" Ruka noticed that her tone was a little acerbic.

"so.. what are you reading?" asked Ruka nonchalantly. "I guess that's such an intriguing book huh?"

Rima shot her a suspicious glare. "oh yes I'm liking it very much"

Ruka did not give up and continued to grin at her cockily. "May I see it then? the book,I mean"

Rima raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you like scholar books Ruka"

"Oh,er.. I tend to check them out once in a while" said Ruka,taking the book from her.

Rima watched her coldly as she pretended to examine the book. Then to her surprise,Ruka suddenly stood up.

"come and get it then!" Ruka sped off away from her.

"wha-?" said an aghast Rima. "what're you-?"

Rima tried to catch up with Ruka as she entered the school with Rima's book tightly on her hand. Pumping her legs faster,she followed Ruka angrily up the stairs,to the direction of the dormitories.

"sorry!" she yelled at the people that she'd bumped.

"Ruka get your behind back here!" Rima yelled,still running furiously towards Ruka with the book in her hands.

"come and get it Rima! if you're so eager to have it back!" Ruka yelled back with a suspicious triumph on her face.

Anger surged in her,running like she didn't know she could before,she caught up with her and grabbed the back of her coat.

"what are you playing at?" demanded Rima,trying to reach the book.

Ruka smirked and held it out of her reach. "nothing!" then totally surprising Rima again,she threw her poor,poor book into a spare broom closet.

With a snarl,Rima entered the broom closet and tried to find the book when she heard a loud grunt of pain from someone else. She looked around to find Senri,his hand on her book the other on his forehead.

"watch it Rima!" he said

"I'm sorry! It's not like it's my fault you know" she replied heatedly and grabbed the book from him. "Ruka threw it in here!"

He raised an eyebrow "that's nice"

Silence.

Then the broom closet door thudded close. there was a loud click that told both of them someone from the outside has locked them in!

Senri swore under his breath. "who in their right minds would lock you" he grimaced "and me inside?"

Rima's eyes lit with understanding. "a-ha!" she shrieked. "It was you! you planned to trap me here. wise move wise guy! but I'm not fooled!"

Senri shook his head. "I didn't. Kain sent me here to get a mop. The next thing I knew,that book of yours hit my forehead"

"Akatsuki?" she said, then her jaw dropped "Aha! I knew it! This is Ruka's plot! who would ever agree with her conspiracies more than him? I knew it both of them are so going to get it when I get out of here!"

Senri stared at her with an amused look "It's not going to be easy though.."

Then they looked around and realized the room was barely enough for two people since it was full of unused brooms and mops.

"Yuck" she said "this place is really smelly"

He grimaced "I couldn't agree more"

She nodded and thumped her fist on the door. "help! anyone! We're trapped in the broom closet! help!"

no one heard them. then-

There was a loud laugh from the outside.

"Ruka is that you?" said Rima angrily,pounding the door "Ruka open the damn door right now or I swear-"

"You swear what?" Ruka replied,voice filled with glee. "now Rima darling,can you and Senri look up please?"

Rima heard another chuckle. "Kain?"

"Hey Senri dude,check out what's above you both"

Rima and Senri exchanged confused glances before looking up slowly.

Sweet Jesus,above them was a shiny plant tied on a string, by the name of mistletoe.

"So?" asked Rima,appearing indifferent though her heart started to pummel inside her.

Ruka and Kain laughed. "It's tradition!"

"It's a stupid tradition!" insisted Rima coldly. "for fools"

"I don't think so" said Ruka "Now why don't you give each other a nice smooch huh? then we can let both of you out"

Rima's cheeks twinged pink. She glared at the door "I will not! and if you ever force me to do it then I will report you both to Takuma or to Kaname!"

"yada yada" said Ruka with a bored tone. "come now,it's all your fault for being so anti-social Rima. and No one in their right mind would punish me by doing this. Kaname and Takuma have more pressing things to do than attend to your silly complaints. Now Kiss! or you both will be stuck in there!"

Rima turned to Shiki for support "say something threatening!" she hissed at him.

Shiki gave her a puzzled look. "like what?"

"Say something like: I'm going to break down the door! or say I'll kill you!" she instructed

"But" he cut off "I don't want to break down the door! and I surely don't plan to kill!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she yelled "It's an empty threat got it? but never mind! you're so naive sometimes Shiki!"

Shiki shrugged and smirked at her. "can't do that can I?"

"are you done kissing yet?" inquired Ruka

"NO!" Rima and Shiki yelled

"Oh,so you're still doing it?"

"Yes- I mean NO!" roared Rima. "What I mean is that we are not kissing whatsoever and we never will!"

"But you will" sang Ruka "right Kain?"

"yep" said Kain's voice

Rima looked at Shiki,then at the mistletoe and suddenly,she had a plan.

"Shiki come here"

He gave her an anxious look before crossing the only space between them.

To his immense surprise,she was suddenly mushing up his hair,unbuttoning his clothes and crumpling his shirt.

"Wha-?"

"shh" she whispered. "we're going to fool them into thinking we're making out if we look like this. genius eh?"

He grinned in understanding. "ingenious"

Rima ruined her ponytail and mushed her hair fervently, then she unbuttoned one button,crumpled her skirt a bit then she smiled at him. "ready?"

"Oh wait" she whispered. "we don't look really convincing" She took out her lipstick,applied it thick on her lips before kissing him quickly on the lips.

To Shiki's surprise,his hands suddenly trapped Rima's head to prevent her from moving away. So Rima was forced to stay a little longer in contact with him. An awkward kiss suddenly turned,well- not so awkward anymore. Both of them who, suddenly forgot their senses,were kissing each other with a strong fervor that no one could break.

Rima felt as if her head had been cut off and it was now floating together with the mistletoe from above them. Shiki was everywhere,his hands were sliding on her lower back,the other was on her neck. Feeling,touching. It was the greatest feeling,the heat was unbelievable. It was better than fire whisky. better than any feeling in the world. He could taste her sweet breath,intoxicating him fully and cutting off any other thought he had.

Rima couldn't,wouldn't break away. A magical force had incline her to stay there in his arms just a bit longer. longer than her limit. She can't control any of her actions because it suddenly contained its own volition. It was better than what those books she had read, the heat that she usually felt when she read those romance books. Compared to this- this kiss She and Shiki shared now,is nothing.

"You guys still alive?" Kain asked,pounding the door quickly. Then before any of them had the chance to reply,the door burst open.

They jumped and broke apart.

"Y-yeah" said Rima weakly avoiding Shiki's stare.

Ruka and Kain shared smug looks. "a-ha! just as I thought!"

Rima and Shiki looked away.

Ruka laughed again and took Kain's hand. "well we shall not disrupt you any longer. our work here,after all,is done." then sending another smug look at the both of them,they left.

"er" said Shiki "well I better go.."

Rima nodded at the floor. "yeah sure. er,bye"

But he did not leave and Rima can't stare at him. So she picked her book up and tried to leave. His hand suddenly trapped her wrist.

"Wait"

Rima turned to look at him then said hesitantly," yeah?"

"will you- will you go to the Ball with me?" he asked

Rima swallowed loudly. "y-yes?"

"You will?" His blue eyes lit up

"well.." she said,feigning a sad look "since I'm not doing anything maybe I might as well enjoy tonight.. with you"

They beamed at each other and He leaned in front of her for another kiss.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
